111868-megaserver-feedback-thread-page-3
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5, Page 6, Page 7, Page 8, Page 9, Page 10, Page 11, Page 12, Page 13, Page 14 Content Free transfers PvE to PvP Any chance to lift those restrictions and allow players to transfer from pve to pvp servers prior to megaserver? This would allow some of the community to get settled prior to the big change over to mega servers, unless of course you have plans to introduce paid megaserver change PvE to PvP & vice versa. my example, I came with players adamant on playing on a PvE server ( I tried for PvP trust me), but now I'm the last one still playing. Another good example is the large rush you got a launch and the amount of players wanting a pvp server but fell short a few days due to a full status. The argument over leveling on a PvP to PvE server falls flat when a player can level through battlegrounds to cap, does Carbine have a stance on this? or is it strictly technical at this point? I would gladly take a free transfer to a low pop PvP server from my PvE server and wait out megaservers if the option was there. thanks~ | |} ---- sounded like I could finally transfer to a pvp realm where I already have another char. But this doesn't seem to be the case. So, still no chance to get all my chars onto a pvp server? edit: YES, so much yes, pleeeeeeeaaaaasssseee :'( | |} ---- No one's going to give you points for 'predicting' one of two obvious possible outcomes, so don't get too primed to pat yourself on the back there cupcake. Especially since if things go well you're obviously biased to the point you won't be able to admit it to yourself or anyone else. | |} ---- ---- Not mention their whole housing plot | |} ---- Well as many have state, the population for evindra was not bad at all and i am assuming that there is more than one server for RP in general. perhaps instead of doing one PvP server and one PvE/RP server note the /RP part just do one PvP, one PvE, and one RP server. it will make alot of RP'ers more happy but at the same time allow for the servers to have the same benefits as what the mega servers supposedly has to offer. | |} ---- ---- ---- This post is 100% ironic. They don't care about RP'ers? They gave you your own server, and since entirety of the games population is falling, they needed to do something to fix it, so they did what they had to do regardless of stepping on the toes of the minority (and also several of the opinions of the majority). You will still be able to RP on your new PvE server, and your RP population will grow to over double what it currently is undoubtedly. Additionally you are saying that all other servers have such a toxic community and they are all trolls and griefers, yet you are name calling and throwing childish fits, which bring you down to the same exact level of idiocy. Grow up and realize that this is not only the best and safest route for NCSoft/CRB to take, but ultimately is for the better of the community and games health. This post wasn't just directed at you, but all of the RP people in here throwing their fits. Don't take it personally, but take it for what it really is, and not what you think it is. | |} ---- 1. I don't like how it clutters the screen, so I don't use it. 2. That's kind of an unfair thing to tell us. We've been open minded about a lot of things. For the past couple months, while people have been clamoring for server merges, Evindra is the one server where we have SPECIFICALLY said we don't want to be merged. 3. Also not really a fair thing to bring up. Customer dissatisfaction is ALWAYS valid. 4. No, I'm not going to wait until things are already implemented to critique the decision. That just makes getting any changes to it even harder. I will be as loud as necessary from now until things improve to make sure that the damage to the RP community is as minimal as possible. That includes demanding better controls to housing plots (i.e. the ability to ban individual players from a public plot, a better search function, and an accessible list of all plots), reduced /say and /e range, free name changes to accommodate name conflicts, and more. This, too. My character does not HAVE a surname, ICly. | |} ---- They've said it more than once. There aren't enough RPers to justify it. | |} ---- "I'm mad because now I have to compete for my firsts!" wut. Are you saying that your metrics are better than Carbine's? Are you saying that the RP community is the biggest community in a game that is predominately focused on hardcore endgame PvE? I mean, they're not always right but I have to trust that they've run the numbers and decided it's better as a whole for the game if they consolidate. | |} ---- Well, not really... At one point RP was pretty widespread and therefore didn't really require support. I can't remember the termanology exactly--but early on there were Rpers and then "cool dudes" or "leet dudes." The RPers would pick appropriate fantasy names and, though they didn't necessarily RP all the time, immersion was considered extremely important. Then, the dudes came in and did not care about immersion whatsoever. The RPers found the dudes obnoxious and the dudes in turn trolled the RP community. At somepoint the dudes outnumbered the RPers. Then, the RP community (still important yet dwindling) got conslodations such as their own servers like Silver Hand in WoW with RP rules to keep the dudes and trolls out. Keeping them out, or at least quiet, was the entire point because they ruin immersion. RP has never only been about what the RPers do and never entirely up to them--it has been about keeping a sense of the game world alive which can, unfortunately, be absolutely crushed by xXGangstaXx dancing in his underwear whilest singing Miley Cyrus. | |} ---- Which i disagree with entirely. | |} ---- Who are we to trust, Carbine who has the numbers and metrics or your gut feeling? | |} ---- ---- Can I get your stuff? | |} ---- Keep reading, that interpretation was a misunderstanding. :) | |} ---- While you're at it! ;) How about nickname? Like Bruce "Batman" Wayne. Then we could travel via our names or... secret Identities :) (Secret World handles it this way...) | |} ---- And they're required 100%, or only if you're trying to use a name that is already taken? I'll admit I'm not sure why they're reducing the number of characters we can have. It's not like it would change their database costs. Why shrink it to twelve per megaserver? Why can't I have 6xhowever many PvE servers there are now? | |} ---- That's a good start. Now talk to the Engineers and get confirmation we can have 30 characters, not just 12, please. | |} ---- Well, okay. That is kind of awesome. | |} ---- Thanks for the update! You guys are bending over backwards to accommodate people in this. I can safely say that a server consolidation is the best decision you've made since launch. | |} ---- Sorry for the confusion. I'm agreeing with you. That was my interpretation of the original poster you responded to :> | |} ---- I would REALLY appreciate being able to change first name at the same time. I have characters whose name in-game is actually their surname. If you could make this happen it would be wonderful. EDIT - because I am slow... SUPER! Thank you, thank the engineers for me! That's great. :D | |} ---- please suggest more stuff like this, guys. a completely seperate server is out of the question at this point, please suggest stuff that is more in the range of keeping a megaserver/mergeserver but with smaller channels within it | |} ---- It's not as big as PvE or PvP but it is enough to lose a serious chunk of the profit from WS if people do leave, which adding the mega servers is just making that inevitable. | |} ---- Awesome. Can we request that a week or 2 before launch of this, that all those that pre-ordered for the name reservation be able to get first picks? Since you'know, this is happening so soon after launch? | |} ---- I think I read it wrong. AGH. I hope it works | |} ---- Please just drop forced surnames. It is TERRIBLE. If it had been with the launch of the game, fine. But NOW?! Just let us keep 1 name. | |} ---- ---- If you are over the cap, they'll transfer across and you just won't be able to make new characters until you are under the 12 cap. | |} ---- 100% required. | |} ---- Pleaaasse make this possible. I would also gladly pay to transfer to a PVP server! I don't see any reason to not allow this :/ | |} ---- Hmm. That's interesting. BRB - just going to make 6 on each now. | |} ---- You wound me, sir. ._. Granoks don't have surnames according to your lore. And my particular character does not have a surname ICly. Please reconsider this. | |} ---- Yay!!! | |} ---- Haha okay, was just making sure you don't unfairly think of someone as a fool because of my faulty interpretation of a post. ;) | |} ---- Perhaps for the Granok and Mechhari you could have multiple spaces -up to two?? "Granokname the Headstrong" | |} ---- Yea, the ol' elefant in the room, eh? However, after all it is just the point of view that matters if a users see this megaservers as a good or a bad thing. | |} ---- Sorry cougar, carbine just lost all my respect for not only the Megaserver but also the rename being forced. we were given the opportunity to create our own names for a reason and not need to have surnames. the original launch was great and you promised a great many things, but are not delivering. it's reminding me of alot of mmo's where the developers are not listening to the player base, it's becoming a habbit. if you get money, the player base doesnt matter. | |} ---- So basically 'I have no facts, but your game is still doomed if you don't listen to me.' Right. | |} ---- ---- I don't think the problem is really that there aren't enough RPers. I think the problem is that there aren't enough players without the RPers to make it work. Quoting myself from another discussion to explain what I mean: | |} ---- ---- https://twitter.com/GotDamned/status/506901102823223296 really sad. I really don't want to replay everything just to get another 2 (and almost 3) characters attuned, was really hoping to be able to switch | |} ---- ---- Are you being serious at this point? There are tech restrictions to this stuff. They can't just do it any way they like in a reasonable time frame, just because a few people are insanely fastidious about their names. | |} ---- Amusing to find you still trying to deny this, we will see when it happens Skoryy. | |} ---- ---- You're delving into conspiracy theory territory here. Please reconsider. Really though, I want to know why people think the RP community is bigger than the general community in a game focused around hardcore PvE. Last I checked RPers were the minority in pretty much every game with the exception of Second Life, but I could be wrong. | |} ---- Your guild will ONLY move with the full Megaserver deployment. If you use any of the free transfers in place now, it will not. (nor will it let you move if you are a guild leader) | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, totally shocking that people would try to deny exaggerated claims on the internet. That never happens. | |} ---- For this, definitely get in touch with CS (choose "Billing Support" when you go to make a ticket). They'll be happy to help you take a look at the options you have. | |} ---- Love the sarcasm in that remark, but to be real. im going to ignore your post. | |} ---- I agree with your comments for the most part I say mad props to Carbine for listening to Tons of ppl complaining about the server populations Vs this small group of nay sayers that are posting now... But I do agree with you RP ppl that maybe they should make a separate home for ya'll because the fun in the game for you is the whole RP aspect of things not so much the end game content I'm assuming? Because if you guys were worried about End game then this would be a blessing not a curse to you... That being said I don't RP Buuut I can see where all the people who do RP and love doing that should be considered in this merger as more then a "Oh lets all just join this channel and ignore everyone else" situation. I think a positive fix for this would be MegaServer Instancing Obviously we will have instanced channels 1-12 or some ish like that...*Because it would be a huge mess if everyone saw everyone at all times* So as in other games like Terra for instance they have different instanced parts of the megaserver that you can actively switch in and out of, That being said they can make one of those 1-12 labbled as "Channel 12 RP" or something to that fact. I believe the RP community would be alright with a fix like that, Correct me if I'm wrong though. (I do realize Non RP people could still join in on that channel freely because there would be no clear distinction in who joins or leaves) But that could be a good think for people to try out ya'lls view on things and maybe get you some more RP ppl threw that process. Either-way I hope my suggestions hit home with Carbine or any other RP players so that maybe it could be a possible Solution to ya'lls delema and still be able to help the rest of the player base who just wants more ppl to Parttttttayyyy with =P GL AND THANK YOU CARBINE! | |} ---- I think RPers are still a minority, but quite a sizeable one. Our server is about the only one where we were all for megaservers so long as Evindra lived on its own. Most people on Evindra would be fine if everything carried on as normal. I understand that there aren't enough of us for a server of our own; Carbine's got the numbers. We do need a way to flag an RP character as an RP character at creation and phase into our own shards, though. That'd mollify people without forcing them to run a separate server. | |} ---- ---- Thanks for looking into this, Cougar! (insert Frost sound effects). | |} ---- ---- This, please. PvE & PvPers don't give a shit sideways, but this is sort of a big deal to the RPers. It looks like a majority of RPers are holding on and are being positive, but give us the room to complain. Thanks for looking into the naming, Cougar! | |} ---- Of course you're allowed to argue your point. Exaggerating, making things up, and being hyper-dramatic isn't framing an argument though. You will still be able to RP. You will still be able to find other RPers. It won't be as easy, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world for you, or that your playstyle is "completely" shafted. For someone who claims to be so dedicated, it is amazing to me that you and some others in this thread are so inflexible. The RPers I hung with in SWG were an awesome community who was about finding ways to make things work for them even when the game didn't deliver. Some of you folks are ready to throw in the towel before the thing is implemented because it means it will be a bit harder to avoid trolls than it is now. I don't get it. | |} ---- "I am going to ignore your post by posting about how I'm going to ignore it" ookay then I'm guessing that if your first name/last name combination is unique, you'll be alright. A dev clarification would be nice though :> | |} ---- I was told the same thing would happen at GW2. We're still thriving and roleplaying there. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Since you guys want segregation, then here you go. A spot that all roleplayers can go to discuss their frustration about the recent news: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/forum/114-roleplay/ | |} ---- What I know is that on Evindra, we've had people transferring to our server from every other server, even Stormtalon, because "you guys have the most active community". I know that our server has not had problems with lack of population, even when it seems that almost every other server has. Heck, my guildies PUG nearly every day for both PvP and PvE stuff, and I've not heard any of them complain about queue lengths, etc. Feel free to do a free transfer over to Evindra and see for yourself though. | |} ---- ---- Well played, sir. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, but let's be honest, the markets should have all been x-server at the beginning imho. In the meantime, we have a timeframe at least, so that should be enough warning to liquidate anything that's valuable on your server | |} ---- ---- HUZZAH! I'd still like to mention, again, that while I love surnames, I know many people simply do not want a surname. A better way to do this megaserver merge would be to add account names that are unique, and then allow character names to not be unique. Other games have done this, and there's multiple variations of it. It'd accomplish the same goal while shutting up the people crying about surnames. Now the only complaint is the RPers, which honestly, aren't a large enough community to matter. Sorry, but it's the truth. There's not enough of you to warrant a separate server, so you'll have to (just like in every other MMO) create your own community stuff yourself. | |} ---- We tried that; it was instantly locked and we were sent here. You're stuck with us. | |} ---- Oh did i mention, DnT's typical atitude. "We dont care for anything that doesnt interest us." aka RP'ers. | |} ---- ---- This. I still see people roleplaying there. | |} ---- ---- I am still roleplaying there. :D | |} ---- I WISH this could happen, because I do have RP friends on Lightspire that got split up when Open Beta started, but sadly, the game's netcode and server systems just aren't good enough to handle connections like that. | |} ---- ---- I'm guessing you're not one of the people who server xferred because their servers were dead Trust me when I say it's for the best. You don't want it to get as bad as SWTOR did, where everyone rerolled before server merges because they didn't even have xfers at the time | |} ---- Sigh, will you stop with that? restrictions = bad, get it through your head already Carbine... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This, this is what i agree with. | |} ---- I doubt you'll even notice a difference, except that there will be as many people around as there were at launch. The sky isn't falling. | |} ---- Well, the way they do Megaservers (Shards), you would see less people than the total pop. Here, I think we're getting the entire pop. | |} ---- Agreed. The sky isn't falling, and there are ways around the problems. Personally, if /ignore muted a player completely (all chat and emote channels and removes them visually) I'd call it a good compromise. I still don't think it's fair to either PvEers or RPers to squish them together, but normal human beings are capable of coexisting without getting in each other's way. If the trolls can be effectively ignored, the mature people can do their respective activities. I am a little concerned about how packed the capitals will end up being. A lot of RP happens there, but with all the PvE players from a region on one server? I'd expect the capitals to get instanced frequently, which would mess up RP meetups. As it is, Evindra's Thayd is often standing room only and Illium has a few seas of names too. | |} ---- Let me bring Paul Anka over from Guild Wars 2's megaserver with some helpful advice: "Just don't look." Ignore them. Roleplay around them. Don't even acknowledge their existence outside of maybe guild chat. Its free, its easy, and it works! I should know, I've been using this tried and true method for over a year! Seriously. Trolls are gonna troll. They should have already flocked to Evindra and its giant 'EASILY ANNOYED ROLEPLAYERS' beacon by now, regardless. Just ignore them. They bore easily and will wander off. Its as easy as that. | |} ---- I don't get where the ad homs are coming from. I was just saying that luckily this wasn't out of the blue. We've got a timeframe so we can pull out of the server economies with plenty of time if we think our investments are going to crash. I mean, we have to do it fast before people dogpile onto it, but at least we have some warning, right? I get it, you got a raw deal, but you are not helping the community you purport to care about here. Throwing a tantrum only makes you look bad. Trust me, after playing GW2 casually and coming from SWTOR (land of the Great Server Merges of 2012) I know what it's like to see communities dissolve. I also know that it's better to have a merged community than no community at all. I know, being on Evindra, you have lived in relative comfort with your server pop, but I was on Rowsdower and nobody deserves to be stuck in a dead, empty server. It's not cool. Could they have done server mergers? Sure. But they've decided that the megaserver route is the best and I'll trust them for now. OUCH. This is disappointing :( No xfers from PvP mega to PvE and vice versa? Bad move imho. Nobody wants to reroll to switch guilds. | |} ---- We'll notice a difference. Evindra is actually a special snowflake. This is a big loss, but I think that not all is hopeless with this new crazy Megaserver. | |} ---- ---- What are you talking about? Evindra's Thayd has maybe two dozen people in it at any given time. That's hardly standing room only. | |} ---- ---- please also make PvE -> PvP happen. there is literally no reason to not have it :'( | |} ---- You're missing things: TL;DR about server transfers cross pve/pvp | |} ---- I've read it. I get your concerns. I was specifically responding to the person who insinuated that my guild affiliation said something about my character, which I took offense to. Agreed ;_; | |} ---- ---- ---- Is it really? That's funny, I haven't noticed playing there since launch. It's about the same as any other server, actually. Communities are made of the people in your Circles and Guilds, not server hardware. Even Evindra isn't immune to population decline, because it has been getting worse all month. RPers are making generalizations and judgements without ever even playing on another server. No they're not. Evindra just has a note in the comment section of the server page indicating that it's a "Roleplaying" server. The ruleset is no different from a PVE server. | |} ---- +1 | |} ---- ---- Well allow me to explain something, i've been searching for a game where they listened to the RP'ers requests. they did that here, making evindra one of the most unique RP servers ive ever seen in any game. the community shines there, i fear adding the mega server is going to remove the ability to actually call ourselfs a RP community. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Guess what? Carbine does not care for your one server, they care about the well being of all servers... not just one popular server... For me on rowsdower I am happy about this change, your getting an RP channel, so at least they are giving you something... | |} ---- Was more of a joke. I just wish the RP'ers would stop saying that the PvE and PvP players in this game are so toxic that it will ruin the entire RP community (i mean, we are sort of toxic at times, sure). Yet when I come in here and look at these boards, the only people being truly toxic is the RP'er themselves. Kinda ironic, don't you think? With the abundance of new RP'ers that will be found, the RP community will not be broken down unless people let it. After all, the people who are toxic on the PvE and PvP servers, are the very people that everyone on the PvE and PvP servers hate as a community anyways. So it's not like we don't have anything in common. | |} ---- this got buried quickly. still relevant. we don't have to "hide in our housing plots" jesus christ. please look at all sides of this. THE SERVERS ARE EMPTY. do you know how many people are quitting from empty servers? we shouldn't have to rush through leveling just to SEE someone. even on evindra it's not so great. i'm sure everyone complaining is level 50 and has been for quite sometime and even though they say they open world RP probably spend 85% of their time on housing plots anyways. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- this.this.this. | |} ---- Read the FAQ. You can keep all your characters, you just can't make any new ones until you drop below 12 again. | |} ---- Nice. Any chance we could do a PvE -> PvP transfer? Seems like that would be more likely for some people then PvP -> PvE | |} ---- ^^^^^ This. We have done it before Rpers. Just because a wave is coming doesn't mean we need to all sit with sand in our bums and watch it hit us face on. For all we know there are people in the other realms who are looking for rp or who want to RP. I don't wholly agree with the epic megaserver thing but I am willing to climb to higher land to watch and wait to see what happens. I have both good and bad feelings about this whole thing. We will just have to ride the wave out and see what happens. As for last names, I'm for and against this too. Some of my toons don't have last names for intentional purposes. Being made to give them a last name is a pain in itself. Why not aim for making it optional and letting people. Surely some of the names are unique enough just with the spellings alone because low and behold, someone else already took it a while back. Hopefully this will be for the best interests of us all. | |} ---- | |} ---- This is the boat I am in. Trying to think up a Surname, or a naming scheme for names like War and Sky, while trying to decide which surname I would want to use for Ben and Sarah. The real debate is, do I rename Oak to Professor Oak and forget about the scientist title, or do I name him something silly like Oak Tree and go for Professor Oak Tree... I guess I can simply add a "The" in front of some of them as well. | |} ---- I know this is sort of off-topic, but I'm really hoping they add some GW2-like functionality to the exchange (seeing a list of all the top prices with the # of items at each price instead of just the one price and the total # of items) Nothing worse than trying to buy something in bulk and getting an error >_< Then dropping the amount and still getting an error, until you are finally buying ONE item at that price. Ugh. Worst system ever. | |} ---- This just makes me sad for you. It reminds me of a native american description of 'the white man' walking through life with cobwebs over their faces, not seeing the wonders around them. Your loss. Evindra is a magical place for me and many of the people posting their concerns here. Its sad you walked right by it unseen. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This would be a fair compromise. SWTOR had this. Then again, SWTOR's surnames functioned entirely differently (as a part of the legacy system) rather than it being a fundamental part of your name, so I'm unsure how difficult it would be to implement. | |} ---- ---- This. Anyway i m sure it will be sorted out soon with some new addon :) | |} ---- i really do hope that the people who want to switch from PvE -> PvP will be heard and get to transfer too | |} ---- ---- By your own admission, it is clear that RPers and regular PVEers don't frequent the same locations, so you won't have any problems in a megaserver either. | |} ---- 1. And that's fine, but it's still commonly used and effective so it's a valid option, regardless of your personal feelings about it 2. We, we, we. I'm on Evindra and I am 100% behind this change right now. I've lost a lot of friends on this server to burnout and the decline in player activity that I've seen/experienced has also sapped my will to play. I want to keep making cool houses and see other people's cool houses, that's how I play my role, and it's not a particularly fun one since the loss of June's energetic crowd. 3. Does valid mean rational? Again, think of your perspective and the threats some RPers have made to quit, and think of that in a slightly different context. Carbine decides that X class needs a nerf to improve the gameplay and promote balance. A whole bunch of upset class X players then come to the forum expressing their frustration and anger because their class, which they chose because was so cool, is now not the class they were 'promised'. Are they really going to get a good reception to this? Unless this is your first MMO you should know the stakes and the possibilities when you come in! 4. Critique the decision all you want, but don't use prophetic/apocalyptic statements to support what you're arguing (Evindra is dead, RP will die, you ruined our community, griefers will get us all). That's not how scholarly or useful criticism works. :P My point is that RP is not supported by gameplay as a primary device in MMOs. It's a side thing that the players invent, so while it's primary for them, it's not primary for developers. No major MMO I'm aware of has attempted to ingegrate RP on any significant level, even though they could, and this is largely (my guess) because most players aren't interested in text/emote-based stuff in games. The majority play video games for gameplay and not theater. Making RP servers to help safeguard the players was and is definitely a good thing. I think my point is still valid, though— you guys made RP a living thing in games, and you have the power to continue to do so. | |} ---- One more server, which means going up from four to five, will not even tackle a company like that even slightly hard. If it does, this can solely be caused by two situations, namely... - they're broke. or - they're greedy. I sincerely do hope for Carbine that none of the two is reason here. | |} ---- ---- This is brilliant and it will help us with the changes. Now (I don't want to sound greedy), it would simply be amazing in on the surnames we could use -blank- as a choice (provided nobody has the same first name). You know.. just like 'Snow' would count as a last name and would be flagged as such that no two players could be named 'John Snow' but rather 'Johnny Snow' etc, use the same technology/coding for leaving a blank surname. This way characters/concepts with a single name could remain as such, and even players who have reserved their names would be relieved. I am sure this was already discussed but it doesn't hurt to ask. :) Thanks again for the renames. | |} ---- Not need to apologize, it wasn't meant as a slight. However, if forced surnames is the "straw that broke the camel's back" for you, I think it is pretty clear you were on your way out before this announcement. | |} ---- Yeah but don't forget about griefers. Who will frequent those RP locations just to do their thing, even if they wouldn't care on a normal PvE server. | |} ---- ---- You all are a HUGE part of WildStar. | |} ---- ---- Ok this does fix some issues; however, this also means that we've lost all rights to current names and there is once again yet another naming rush. This probably won't affect me so much as others because I don't think my name is terribly popular, but for popular names... let's just go with "Sephiroth" for the sake of argument, This could mean that there is a huge influx of players who rename their characters to "Sephiroth ." At that point, why even have surnames at all? Why not stick to the 1 name scheme and just force us to ALL rename. The idea is to make the people happy who have matching names, but how many cases of those are there (where the character actually is played)? I wouldn't guess that that many conflicts exist on actively played characters. The only problem about simply keeping single names is that it invites trolls to take well known player's names. Carthh may find that he suddenly has a lot of competition for the name he is well known with. In a perfect world, where a server merge was necessary, I would think that we should keep current single names, and then forced name changes only occur where there are actual conflicts and "tie breakers" are determined by some combination of "first to log in" and level of character (i.e. a lvl 1-10 character could never force a name change on a lvl 50 character). I realize that may require technology you don't have - but that doesn't mean it wouldn't be preferable. | |} ---- I better transfer off Evindra now just incase they listen and I get stuck on the lowest pop server in the game when they keep it separate. | |} ---- I think its a bit of everything TBH, a bit to consolidate dead servers, a bit because theyll make more on the CREDD front once its a consolidated market now that they got rid of majority of the bots, I love this change, definitely the right decision regardless hurting some prided servers | |} ---- ---- ----